1. Field
Systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a computing system and a method of operating the computing system, and more particularly, to a computing system for protecting data in a shared memory and a method of operating the computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an open platform environment where independent inventors can develop and register applications other than operating systems, there is an increasing need to ensure secure platforms for safely protecting content.
In order to safely provide content from a source device to a target device, conventional content protecting technologies such as digital rights management (DRM) or link protection has been used.
However, end-to-end protection has not been considered for these conventional content protecting technologies. For example, when DRM is released before audio/video (AV) content to which the DRM is applied is used in a target device, the AV content is temporally decrypted in the target device. In this case, external attackers may illegally copy the AV content.